village of the kitsune
by azure-flame-sky
Summary: after the battle at the valley of the end sasuke is sent back to the village while there is no trace of naruto. the kyuubi offers him a deal: if he goes to the demon realm and make a village there the kyuubi will train him. what is naruto's answer?
1. prologue: the valley of the end

At the Valley of the End, two figures were standing on the statues of the two figures in the valley. Standing on the head of the statue Madara Uchiha is Sasuke Uchiha. Driven by the hatred he has for his brother Itachi Uchiha for killing his clan and only leaving Sasuke alive. Sasuke acquired a curse mark from the snake sannin Orochimaru. Right now Sasuke is currently is his curse mark level 2 state and was snarling at his enemy.

The other person on the top of the statue of the ninja Hashirama Senju is Naruto Uzumaki the knuckle headed ninja of the leaf village and the container of the nine tails fox: the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Right now Naruto is in the 1 tail cloak form and was snarling at Sasuke.

As Naruto and Sasuke leap at each other from the statues: they charge their attacks.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The collision of the two attacks created an explosion so large and wide they both got injured as they both flew in different directions. Naruto fell unconscious into a river as his head started to bleed carrying him down the river due to the current. Sasuke hit a wall and went unconscious as well falling to the floor just as Kakashi arrived.

"If Sasuke is here then where is Naruto? "Kakashi looked at Pakkun. "Can you try to get Naruto's scent Pakkun?" Kakashi was hoping that he would be able to find Naruto so everything would be back to normal and they could all put this experience behind them.

Pakkun walked around the valley sniffing everywhere and then went back to Kakashi with a sad look on his face. "Kakashi I tried but with all the rain I can pick up Naruto's scent. I'm sorry." And with that Pakkun disappeared leaving Kakashi alone as he would look down.

"Sensei, Obito, I'm sorry... I failed the both of you. Forgive me..." and with that Kakashi started the journey back home to Konoha with Sasuke now placed on his back.

**Time skip 1 hour later**

Sakura, Ino and the rest of the Genin who knew Naruto were waiting for Kakashi and Naruto to come back. Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Lee were already in the hospital getting their wounds and scars healed from the battle they had with the Sound 4 and Kimimaro.

"I hope that Naruto-baka brings back Sasuke-kun. If Naruto doesn't then I'll beat him to a pulp!" Sakura then clenched her fist as she stared at the forest where Naruto went into with the others to get Sasuke back.

Ino could only sigh as she would watch the antics of her friend. "Sakura I think you should stop thinking about Sasuke for a minute and worry about Naruto. What if he doesn't come back! What if he got injured badly! What if he-" Ino got cut off by the slap across her cheek from Sakura.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT DEAD LAST PIECE OF TRASH NARUO?! HE'S ONLY BEEN A PAIN IN MY ASS THE WHOLE TIME I KNEW HIM! IF HE DOSEN'T COME BACK I REALLY DON'T GIVE A SHIT! HE CAN GO DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

Just then Kakashi came through the forest to the gates of Konoha holding an unconscious Sasuke on his back.

"Kakashi-sensei you brought back Sasuke-kun! Yay! Now I can finally restart my love for him and have him be mine!" Sakura was then punched in the face by Ino.

"Sakura you bitch! Don't you even care what happened to Naruto or where he is?! I know we have been mean to him Sakura but what you're doing right now is an all time low... I can't believe that you wouldn't care about Naruto. If not for him the leaf village would be in ruins because of Gaara. You should be thankful that Naruto even decided to save the village after all they done to him!"

"Ino, Sakura, I'm sorry to say this but when I got to the valley of the end only Sasuke was there. Naruto's gone. Only thing that's left of Naruto is his headband…" Kakashi could not say anything else as he showed Ino and Sakura Naruto's headband.

Many reactions happened just then. Sakura cheered happily that the dead last ninja Naruto is gone, Ino just broke down crying, Hinata walked away with tears in her eyes, Neji walked over to a tree and took out his anger by using 8 trigrams 64 palms on it, Kiba clenched his fist while Akamaru whined, Shino said nothing but deep down he was sad that Naruto was nowhere to be found, for once Choji stopped eating as he couldn't anymore saying he lost his appetite, Lee yelled up into the sky saying something about Naruto's youthfulness was too strong to just vanish, and TenTen just looked down. Everyone except Sakura was sad that the ninja that made them laugh and cheer them up when they were depressed would no longer be around.

As soon as the sand siblings heard about what happened between Naruto and Sasuke and what Sakura said all hell broke loose. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari came to the leaf village and the first thing they did was find the pink haired bitch Sakura. Gaara punched her in the stomach while Temari slapped Sakura while Kankuro attacked her with his puppets. Gaara wanted to kill Sakura with his sand but Temari Kankuro and the leaf Genin managed to talk him out of it.

**Time skip 1 hour later:**

"Damn where the hell am I…. last thing I remember is…" Naruto gripped his head as the memories of the battle at the valley of the end started to come back to him. "That's right… that fucking teme attacked me for me just coming to get him to come back to the village. Seems no one wants me alive…."

Suddenly Naruto is taken to his mindscape; the sewer. An image of the Kyuubi in fox form appeared in front of him. "Kit that's not true… the humans may not want you alive but I do… I know I caused you much pain and suffering in the past but I'm willing to try to pay for what I have done." It said.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi as he was a bit confused. "It's not your fault Kyuubi. You were under some serious genjustu that night and I forgive you." Naruto then went and did the one thing the Kyuubi never expected. He kissed the kyuubi's cheek. The Kyuubi then blushed red.

"Well Naruto I guess I should show you my human form." Red mist surrounded the Kyuubi. When the smoke cleared the Kyuubi had long red hair with crimson eyes. She had on a fine red dress but it stopped showing a bit of cleavage giving Naruto a small nose bleed. "Now kit I have an offer for you."

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi. "An offer..?"


	2. chapter 1: the offer and the answer

"An offer?" Naruto looked at the sexy and beautiful Kyuubi. _Did I just say Kyuu was beautiful?_ Naruto wondered in his head.. Unknown to Naruto Kyuu was reading his mind and blushed at what he said.

_So I'm beautiful to Naruto huh? Seems I shall tease him a bit later on._ Kyuu looked at Naruto with a smile. "Yes kit, an offer. I've been in contact with the demon realm for quite some time now. If your wondering kit the demon realm is where all the tailed beasts and other creatures are born. From my contact with the demon realm I have learned that it has been in chaos for a long time and it needs some order; some way to keep it in check."

Kyuu continued to look at Naruto. "That's when an idea came to me kit. Everyone in Konoha probably thinks your dead so why not come with me to the demon realm and make a village there? That way you can become Hokage there. So what do you say kit is it a deal?" She questioned with a smile.

After listening to what Kyuu was saying Naruto blinked a few times. "I... I don't know Kyuu. I don't want to just leave everyone behind if I make a village there. Please just give me some time to think this over and I will give you a answer soon. In the meantime why not get some rest? After I used your chakra in the battle with Sasuke you must be exhausted." Naruto suggested.

Kyuu could not help but smile at Naruto. "That's sweet of you kit; you care for me. And I think I will take a rest." Before going back into Naruto mind scape she kissed Naruto on the cheek smirking a bit as she got a blush from him. "Until next time my kit." Kyuu then vanished back into the mind scape as Naruto got up.

"Well I might as well clean myself up. I stink badly from these clothes." Naruto then proceeded to a waterfall as he took off the orange jumpsuit looking at it then throwing it away. "I always hated that damn thing. I only wore it so no body would figure out my true intelligence and skills. If they did then I would have probably been killed." He said to no one in particular.

Naruto smiled to himself as he started to wash his body. "Maybe making a village in the demon realm is a good idea. Kyuu did say it was chaos in the demon realm lately and it does need someone to lead it. Plus the Akatsuki is after me trying to get Kyuu and the other tailed beasts. I don't know what there plan is but they cannot complete it if they can't find me. And what better place to go to then the demon realm." He pondered.

"Kyuu!" Naruto yelled as the Kitsune appeared next to him. "I have made my decision. I shall make a village in the demon realm but I need to go to Konoha first. I want Baa-Chan to know about this."

Naruto kept looking at Kyuu wondering why she wasn't saying anything. "Uh Kyuu is there something wrong? Why are you just standing like that?" Then realization hit him as he noticed Kyuu face turning scarlet red as he looked down as he started to blush noticing he was fully naked. Naruto took a dive into the water to cover himself. "Kyuu can you make some new clothes for me? I hate that orange jumpsuit." He called.

Kyuu would nod as one of her tails glowed as a new set of clothes appeared hanging on a tree. Naruto got out of the water making Kyuu blushed yet again as he dried himself off looking at the new clothes. The new clothes looked like the clothes the anbu black ops in Konoha wore. **(an: look at the clothes the anbu wear)** the shirt was light red with a Kitsune on the back. His pants had streaks of red on it as the sword on his back had a strange marking to it. Lying next to the clothes was a Kitsune anbu mask.

Naruto smiled as he would change into the clothes putting the mask on. "Before we set off to Konoha I want to do one more thing." Naruto sat down in a meditating pose as he arrived into his mind scape. "Time to change this up." With a wave of his hand the sewer mind scape turned into a field with a blue sky and in place of the cage was some ruins. "Much better." Naruto said as he arrived back in the real world. "Now with that done we can head off to Konoha Kyuu." Kyuu went back into the new mind scape as Naruto started running off to Konoha.

**Meanwhile back in Konoha**

Tsunade sneezed while siting in the Hokage chair. "Seems someones talking about me." Tsunade looked at the photo of Naruto siting on her desk. "Damn it Naruto why did you have to go and die while facing Sasuke? If not for that damn Uchiha you would still be alive. The village just hasn't been the same without you Naruto... everyone is taking your death hard except for Sakura. You should never had went for her. She never did care for you." Tsunade then lowered her head on the desk as she fell asleep.

Naruto looked at the gates of Konoha as he sneaked into Konoha then jumping onto the top of a building then jumping from building to building until he reached the Hokage tower jumping through a open window seeing Tsunade asleep as he would smile a bit leaving her a letter as he would vanish from Konoha in a wall of flames the flames dying out as the smell of the fire woke Tsunade up as she would notice the letter.  
"What's this?" Tsunade would pick up the letter opening it as she scanned through the letter her eyes widening as she read it.

_Dear baa Chan,_

_I am very much alive. I must have been hit by the teme's chidori pretty hard. Kyuu or the Kyuubi as you know her told them that I landed on a stream of water as that stream carried me away from the valley of the end. I know you probably want to send a anbu team after me but please don't. I am going to Kyuu's home world to make a hidden village there. I will call it the village of the Kitsune. In 3 years time I will send a Kitsune fox to Konoha. Do not kill it as it will be a messenger fox. The Kitsune will bring with it a letter that will tell you the exact coordinates that a portal to the demon realm will open. I want you and a team to go threw the portal and meet them at the villages Hokage tower. I would like to form a alliance with the leaf around that time._

_Until then_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_p.s. I know about my legacy and that my father was the 4__th_ _Hokage. Kyuu told me about him.._

Tsunade smiled to herself. "Seems Naruto thought this out pretty good.. I will take up his offer." and with that Tsunade grabbed some sake


	3. Sad Announcement

To all my readers of Naruto Vi Britannia And Village of the Kitsune.

I have thought of this long and hard, and I do not know if I will be coming back to witing another chapter for either of those stories.

I have lost my writing skills and such, so for now, I have turned to writing story challanges.

I advise to everyone who reads this, and is a good writer of fanfiction stories, to try your hand at my challanges.

Or you can tell your friends as well. Just tell me in pm what story you want to try. 


	4. Update for both of my stories

There are two things I need to discuss, but this is mainly an update about the future of my two stories.

Ok so the first update. I have completely lost any muse to finish those stories, so I will probably put these up for adoption. For those of you who are reading this. Before you come and message me saying that you want to take up the stories, I have some rules for you to be able to take the stories and continue where I left off, or completely remake it.

You have to have written a story before, that is quite good, and a lot of people have reviewed it.

You also have to have good writing skills for when you write a story.

Now why do I have those two rules? Well it is simple really. While looking over the chapters I made for them, I have come to realize that quite frankly, I suck at writing stories. I put the chapters too short, and in the past, that had caused people to complain, wanting me to make them longer. Also I don't want the stories ending up being forgotten, and not liked by many people. I'm not saying that it has to be perfect, I just really don't want the story to be crappy, and have a lot of people saying that it is horrible.

Now that the first thing is over with, I need to talk about my second thing.

For quite a while now, I have had ideas for stories in my head, but I know I would suck at even writing a preview of it. So I have come to this conclusion.

I am better off writing the story ideas as challenges, Like the great challenger has been doing. That way, my story ideas will be off in good hands, and I now they won't just be idea's in my head. So far only two people have taken up a story from my challenges. So I advise to the people who are reading this. If you have wrote good stories, please contact me in regards for taking up the challenges, or message a fan fiction writer on this website that you know who would do a good job with one of my challenges, and ask them to look at my challenges.

I thank you all for taking some time to read this.


End file.
